The Dieting Potion
by joydragon
Summary: There's a new fad diet in town! Lucy gets a few drops in her daily drink. What could go wrong? "Lucy! Don't drink that!" MA ONLY FOR ADULTS (Complete, possible future chapters with more pairings)
1. Chapter 1

**The Dieting Potion**

It was another regular day at Fairy Tail. People were drinking, fighting, and laughing like always. Lucy entered the rowdy guild, absentmindedly dodging a few flying chairs and misplaced spells as she made her way to the bar.

"Hey Mira! Can I get a strawberry shake?" Lucy plopped down on her usual bar stool.

"Sure thing Lucy! Oh, I ordered this potion off of Sorcerer Weekly, it's an amazing diet potion! You'll shed pounds just by drinking it! I've been meaning to try it out. Want me to put a few drops in your shake?" Mira asked excitedly.

Lucy clapped her hands excitedly. "Yes! Then Natsu and Happy won't make fun of me for being heavy!" Mira laughed as she walked in the back to prepare the shake.

Lucy waited patiently. It's not that she was uncomfortable about her figure- she knew she had one of the hottest bodies in all of Fiore. It's just that whenever Happy flew her around his comments really got under her skin. And Natsu always complained about her weight if she ever landed on top of him in a fight! Those jerks! Well maybe if she lost a few pounds they would lay off. Bras were expensive in her size! Her back had been killing her lately too...

Natsu sat down on the stool next to her. "Hey Luce! Let's go on a mission today!"

Lucy smiled at her teammate. He was always itching to fight somebody. "Sure. My rent is due soon anyways, and I need a few more thousand jewels to cover it. Why don't you go pick one out?"

Natsu smirked at her and held up a piece of paper. "Already did."

Lucy rolled her eyes but grabbed the paper. Natsu always picked the most dangerous jobs, so she had to approve before blindly following him to the job. Luckily this request wasn't too crazy. It had a nice reward as well. She smiled and handed it back to him. "Looks good to me!"

Mirajane walked through the door then, placing the pink shake in front of Lucy. "Here ya go! Tell me how it works- you'll be the first to try it!"

Lucy beamed, not minding being the guinea pig this once. She was going to be so slim!

Natsu suddenly stiffened next to her as she lowered her lips to the straw. Right as she sucked in a big gulp of the refreshing shake, Natsu reached out and tried to take it away from her. "Lucy! Don't drink that!"

The damage was done. Lucy had already swallowed a few sips of the shake. She looked at him questioningly. "Why?"

Natsu stared at her horrified. He sniffed the shake once more to make sure. "This-! Mira why did you give her this!"

Natsu looked horrified. Lucy got annoyed with him. "Natsu what is it? Mira just put in a diet potion. It's no big deal, it won't kill me."

Even as Lucy spoke, she felt a weird sensation in her stomach. Was the potion starting to affect her? Did it work instantly?

Natsu stood up and shouted at Mira. "Let me see the potion bottle!"

Mira was looking at him quizzically but went to retrieve the bottle. She came back and handed it to him. "I ordered it from Sorcerer Weekly. It's just a diet potion Natsu."

Natsu turned the bottle around and searched for the ingredients. He groaned when he found what he smelled. "No Mira. This isn't a diet potion. It's..." Natsu suddenly flushed not finishing his sentence. Mira grew irritated and wrenched the bottle from his grip. She read the label to confirm it was what she had ordered.

Lucy started to have a glazed look. She felt warmth spreading through her entire body. It was really tingly... She felt dizzy, like she was about to loose consciousness. It was like her skin became really sensitive. She gasped when she felt the warmth settle into a pool in her lower stomach. Heat exploded down in her... private area. Was that supposed to happen? She clenched the table- what was happening to her?!

Mira gasped as she reread the label over and over. This was not the diet potion she had ordered... It was.. an aphrodisiac?!

"Oh my Mavis! Lucy I'm so sorry! I- I didn't know! I should have checked the label! What do we do?!" Mira was sputtering. She had just gave Lucy a love potion on accident! What was going to happen to her?! She needed to find a cure right away. Lucy was going to be furious, especially if something actually happened! What if she attacks all the guys in Fairy Tail? Who knew how strong this potion was!

Lucy heard Mira's frantic apologies, but she couldn't grasp why she was apologizing. What had she given her? Why were they freaking out? Lucy held her head, why was everything spinning? She felt so light-headed. She was panting and flushed. Her heart was racing. And it was so hot... She wanted.. Something. What did she want? No... _need._

Lucy felt conscious thought escape from her, and she let herself pass out gladly.

However, Lucy was not passed out. The potion had taken over her body, and Lucy was no longer in control of her actions. Lucy blinked slowly, her eyes glassed over, showing that she was not aware of anything anymore. Natsu gulped. He knew the smell immediately- it was the same smell that came from so many of the potions Juvia tried to give Gray, which always failed. But he knew what it was, and it's affects. Lucy was going to be... really weird. More weird than usual, a different kind of weird.

At that moment Lucy turned to Natsu. She simply stared at him as Natsu felt himself sweating bullets. Would she... attack _him?!_

Lucy smiled coyly at him. She leaned forwards, her hand resting on his thigh. "Hmm... Natsu..." He gulped.

Mira called attention to the guild. "Everyone! Lucy is under a potion! Please stay away from her and help me find an antidote! Jet, run and find Porlyusica. Freed, maybe you should put runes on Lucy? And-" She cut off as everyone in the guild gapped in shock. Mirajane turned around and gasped as well when she saw what Lucy was doing.

Lucy was sitting on top of Natsu's lap, straddling him. Her arms were twisted around his neck, crushing him to her. Her lips were urgently sucking on his, kissing him passionately. Natsu had wide eyes and a red face as he stared at her in surprise. Realizing his position, he started thrashing under her, trying to break free. No matter how much he squirmed or pushed, she wouldn't release him. He wasn't going to hit her- he would never hurt her- but how would he get her off?! She was already quickly pulling off Natsu's vest before other people intervened.

It took many people to pull Lucy away from Natsu. He sat gasping for air once his mouth was released from her captive hold. Lucy was straining against all the hands that held her back. Her dull unaware eyes had been ignited with passion and lust. She looked like a hungry ravenous creature trying to get their meal. She reached for him like an infant reaching for their mother. She whimpered when her hands couldn't touch him.

She panted, "I need... Give me..."

Natsu stared at his best friend in horror. She really did attack him! This was Lucy- _his Lucy-_ he couldn't think of her that way! They were nakama and teammates and best friends! He felt so guilty when fantasies involuntarily flooded his mind. Sure, he'd had these thoughts before about her but he always managed to push them away! He had restrained himself for years, was that all down the drain? He couldn't take advantage of her! She was under a freaking potion!

Suddenly all the mages that had been holding Lucy back fell one by one to the ground. Lucy was knocking them out! Where did she get those moves?! The wizards were so shocked they didn't have time to react before Lucy took them down. Natsu felt a little proud when Lucy landed a throat chop to Gray- that was pretty priceless (and well-deserved, he might add).

Once she was free, she pounced on Natsu once again. He yelped, "No! Luce-!" Before she seized his mouth once again. If he pushed her away, he'd probably touch her boobs somehow, and that would only spur her on. He wouldn't touch her. He was completely powerless against her. He also couldn't help but notice how soft her lips were. It was only a few moments until more mages liberated him again.

Freed quickly locked her up in a rune prison. "There, that should contain her. This seems to be a very strong lustful potion. She must be attacking Natsu because he was the nearest male at the time. Shall we find an antidote?" Many of the mages had already taken off, trying to find a potion brewer or magic store that could reverse the effects. Mirajane had gone off to call Sorcerer Weekly of the mistake, in case someone else had also gotten the switch up. It could cause an outbreak of rape!

Lucy pounded her fists against the rune walls, her eyes fastened on Natsu. She groaned and pleaded, "Naaattttssuuuuuu. I _need_ you. Oh Natsu... It hurts. I'm so empty without you! Help me. Relieve me, only you can... Natsu..."

Natsu was heaving, still trying to recover from her last attack. Her dirty talk wasn't exactly helping. He gapped at Lucy as she started to move her hands... to herself. Lucy began rubbing her breasts, one hand continuing down her body to her sweet spot. Natsu ran to the prison and banged on the walls. "Luce! You stop that right now! You are in public!"

She didn't stop, but just stared at him with hungry eyes, biting her lip seductively. Her hand wondered under her skirt and she moaned his name loudly. "Natsu! I wish it were you..."

Natsu gawked at her, unwilling to admit it really turned him on. "Shit! Lucy stop it!"

Many of the guild mates were blushing fiercely as Lucy started to pleasure herself. Levy stammered, "F-Freed! This is worse! Get rid of the runes!"

Freed obliged immediately, already working before Levy finished her sentence. As soon as the invisible walls disappeared Lucy jumped on Natsu, sending him to the ground roughly. She ravished his body with hot kisses, licking and biting all along his neck and torso.

Natsu was freaking out. He could feel himself... well getting rock hard obviously. Lucy was a desirable woman, any man would drool at the things she was doing. And he dreamed of this happening, secretly. Still he knew it was wrong under the circumstances.

"L-Luce! S-stop!"

Lucy didn't listen as she tied his resisting hands together with his scarf. Their guild mates were stunned, holding her back or containing her was useless. They just had to wait for a cure. Plus... it was actually kind of funny...

Lucy publicly raping Natsu? The whole guild knew they would get together eventually but this was certainly a weird way of it happening!

Natsu managed to kick Lucy off of him and scoot away a bit. "G-Gramps! Why is she only attacking me?!"

Master chuckled, watching the whole scene while chugging down some booze. He wasn't too concerned. Perhaps just a hint jealous. The potion could have had some kind of proximity or sense trigger, but for some reason Master didn't think that was quite right. "Somebody bring me that bottle and let's have a look at it."

Lisanna grabbed the bottle and passed it to Markarov, all while giggling at her childhood friend's predicament. Many of the guild mates were laughing now, some taking pictures. Macao and Wakaba were crying over Natsu's good luck.

"Luuucyyyy. Why would you go after that dense idiot? Go for a real man who knows how to pleasure a woman!"

"Yeah Lucy! I wouldn't put up any resistance! You can do that to me any day!"

Natsu glared at them as he once again held Lucy away with his legs. "You shut up, perverts! Don't talk about her like that!"

Natsu managed to untie the knot in his scarf. He had a brilliant idea to try restraining Lucy. He grabbed her roughly and tied the scarf around her own hands. Cana shouted, "Yeah that's the spirit Natsu! Get into it! Enjoy yourself!"

Natsu flushed furiously. Lucy panted and looked lustfully at Natsu.

"Haaahh, Natsuuuu. Yes tie me up and punish me..."

Natsu blushed deeper. "Shit Lucy don't talk like that!"

Gray cackled from his bench, icing his bruised jugular area. "Virgo is rubbing off on her! Damn, never took her for the bondage type."

Erza was flushing darkly at the scene in front of her- such intimate acts! (like the books she "secretly" reads). Levy, Gajeel and Lily all snickered at the situation then went back to what they were doing before, unconcerned about the couple's predicament. Juvia eyed the potion, wondering if she could escape to the back and grab a few bottles to force on her beloved Gray-sama.

Master cleared his throat and stood after studying the bottle.

"Well brats. This is probably a bit embarrassing for Lucy, but I need to tell you before anyone gets ideas." Master and a few others peered at Juvia who had been slowly shuffling to the kitchen door.

"This particular potion is indeed an aphrodisiac. It is a strong lustful potion. However, it has a condition, it doesn't induce a mindless lustful haze like other aphrodisiacs. It is not set off by the sight or smell of the opposite sex, it's much more personal than that. It brings out the deepest sexual desire of the drinker, giving them no restraint and forcing them to act on their feelings. The stronger their feelings, the stronger the potion's effects."

Mira had a slow smile starting on her face. "So in other words, Master, Lucy's deepest desire was Natsu and the potion just brought that desire to the surface?"

Master nodded. "Yes. Lucy must have been harboring strong deep feelings for Natsu already to make her attack him like this."

The guild exploded in noise, mostly cheers. Many people were exchanging money and exclaiming 'I knew it' or 'I told you so' to each other.

Natsu was barely holding Lucy away from him as he tried to comprehend the information. Lucy... had sexual desire towards him before the potion? So... it wasn't just him that felt that way?

Natsu suffered for his short lapse in attention. While he was in shock, Lucy had untied herself and striked once again. Before Natsu knew it, Lucy's hand was down his pants, gripping tightly onto something. Natsu howled in surprise. He tried to ignore how amazingly good it felt. He grabbed on Lucy's wrist, prying her away from him. He yelped again when her teeth sank into his open neck.

While he tried to push her face away as she tried again to shove her tongue down his throat, her hands wondered down to his member. Natsu grimaced as she stroked his length.

"Mavis, Luce. P-please... You gotta stop..."

Her moans and mewls were doing something so strange to him. He didn't feel like resisting anymore. He groaned against her mouth in defeat. Sweet, sweet defeat.

Cana bellowed, "Alright well this was all good fun but now it's gettin a bit awkward. Natsu's losin his fight fast, not that anyone can blame him. I dunno about you pervs, but I don't wanna watch em fuck right here in the middle of the guild."

Many people nodded their head in agreement. At this statement Natsu returned to his senses and pushed Lucy off of him harshly, trying to get up and run away. But she was relentless in her lust. Lucy lashed her whip out, bringing Natsu crashing into the ground hard.

She laughed, "You aren't getting away from me little dragon! You're all mine!"

"Wah, she's so kinky! Natsu you lucky bastard!" Some old perverted fart shouted out.

"G-Gramps! Help me!" Natsu pleaded as he held Lucy's arms away from his pants.

"Boy I'd gladly switch places with you if I could. Just enjoy it brat." Natsu grimaced. Gramps was also a perverted old geezer.

"But this is wrong! She's not herself! She's gonna be so pissed at me later if I just let her do this!"

The guild laughed at his predicament. Lucy would indeed be furious with him if he gave in so easily. But he wasn't lasting very long against the temptation.

Gray spoke up, "Maybe she won't remember. Might as well take advantage of your opportunity right?"

"No! You bastard! I'm not gonna betray Lucy's trust like that! She'd never talk to me again!"

Erza stepped in. "He's right. Lucy would be upset with all of us that we didn't put a stop to this. We can't betray our friend's trust in all of us. Everyone go! We will stop Lucy!"

* * *

 **Good? No? I'm thinking a two-shot here. Stay tuned for the next choppy which will happen eventually! R &R please!**

 **-Joy**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was gonna post this yesterday but my computer was having a hissy fit and wouldn't load anything on fanfic. But here it is mates.**

 **Okay first let's talk about 450 cause OHMIGOD. Can you say cliffhanger? How does this even happen Trollshima?! Tell me your secrets! Tell me how this happened! The miserable immortals find love and then one of them just dies ugghgghghghghg. ZEREF YOU POOR BABY AHHHH**

 **He's just misunderstood. And casually builds empires for fun.**

 **mavis and zeref 4evrrr**

 **And I will literally get on a plane and meet Mashima in person and bitch slap him so hard if he does a 'repeat' of Zeref and Mavis with Natsu and Lucy. Lucy and Natsu must not die because they have to live happily ever after got that? Good.**

 **Now on to the finishing chapter!**

 **Okay so actually I got this idea from a review! Well sort of. I can't give credit because it was a guest... But it was a good idea and I liked it so much I decided to use it. They suggested that Juvia spills the potion on Natsu and the reverse happens, but I changed that idea up a little. I only _partially_ took some of this idea. You'll see! Still not totally my own idea! ****So thanks stranger!**

 **Hope you like it! I kind of hate it but I kind of love it so I don't know what to do with myself. Enjoy!**

 **-Joy**

* * *

"Alright I've got it!" Levy shouted. Erza nodded, making her way over quickly to the small script mage.

"Tell me Levy. What do we need?" Erza ordered.

Levy smirked. "Well there's two ways to break the spell. The first way is the easiest, but it won't happen with those dolts."

Erza frowned. "What is it?"

Levy giggled behind her hand. "The easiest way to break it is for Lucy's desire to be fulfilled!"

Erza flushed brightly. "O-oh. Well... what's the other way?"

Levy sighed, "Oh some boring mixture of random herbs, obviously. Isn't the first way more fun?"

"Levy." Erza growled. "We cannot betray our comrade!"

Levy waved her hand and rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah. It's already wearing off a little because she's become more lax in her attacks. We could just leave her be. As if Lu-chan would be that upset in acquiring a boyfriend..."

Both looked over to the floor where Lucy was currently leaving hickeys on Natsu's neck and chest. Natsu laid there defeated, yet groaning in appreciation.

"She's still not in her right mind. Natsu won't last much longer. Even he is a man after all." Erza shrugged.

Levy sighed. "Alright. I'll start the antidote."

.

.

.

"She won't drink it!" The guild had finished the antidote easily enough, but the hard part was getting Lucy to actually take it. They had been fruitlessly trying for about an hour. No tactics worked on her.

Lucy again easily avoided the drink that was pressed to her lips, turning her attention back to her object of affection. She was straddling Natsu again, sitting on his lap while facing him. She was currently stroking the muscles in his arms and shoulders.

He looked at her with desperate eyes. "Lucy, will you please drink this for me?"

Lucy smiled at him. "Sure, Natsu!"

The guild groaned. That was all it took?!

"But you have to do something for me first." She smirked coyly.

Natsu huffed, he didn't like conditions. "Okay, what is it?"

She leaned in to his ear, licking it before whispering, "Eat me out."

Natsu's face became a very bright shade of red.

Lucy continued, "Come on, I know you want to. And I want you to. What's the problem?" She began sucking on his neck again, now rolling her hips into him.

Natsu groaned at the friction and the sensations she gave to him. His aching penis still stood erect after all this time. Not diminishing because Lucy teased him every so often, yet also not becoming so urgent that he would have to cum. It just ached.

At her dirty pleading words, it gave a twitch in his pants. She felt it against her and grinned. While she was burning with insatiable desire, it was also fun to mess around with him.

"L-Lucy... I can't do that..."

Lucy grinded into his hard length, causing him to moan and flop his head on her shoulder.

"Why not?"

"Y-You'll be mad at me later..." He groaned, unable to keep his hips from bucking up into her inviting warmth.

Lucy gasped at the pressure, her arms entwining around Natsu's head to keep him poised at her chest. "I won't. Promise. Now please..." She breathed.

Natsu panted. "If I do this you'll drink that potion?"

"Mhm." She murmured, absentmindedly kissing and licking his lips.

He spoke against her lips, brushing their mouths together intimately, "Okay. Just... give me a minute alright?"

Lucy's eyes lit up. "Really? You'll do it?"

Natsu gently pushed her off of him. "Wait in the lounge for me."

Lucy beamed, excited to finally have him fulfill her desire. He had to have been dying from the temptation, and her patience had finally broke him. She quickly scampered off to the lounge. Finding the comfiest couch, she immediately discarded all of her clothes and posed along the cushions.

After a good five or ten minutes, she was beginning to think that he had ditched her, making up this lie so he could escape. But before she could don her clothes back on and go searching for him, the door opened.

Natsu stood there, his breath caught at the sight of her nudity. She grinned, settling back on the couch and spreading her legs- an open invitation.

His eyes traveled down her naked body. Her full heavy breasts hung loose, and her smooth stomach was taunt and unblemished. And there, the destination of her slopping thighs as they met in the middle.. Her honey curls were neatly trimmed, and her parted lips were soaking wet.

His face was red hot as he walked towards her, not saying a word. His eyes travelled along her body greedily, and Lucy could feel her heart soaring. His gaze made her hotter than she already was. She quivered in anticipation. This is what she had been waiting for all along...

His hands trailed up her smooth legs, latching onto her hips. Lucy could feel his heat practically branding her skin. God, she wanted him. She whimpered, "Natsu..."

He leaned over her, eyes focused on her lips. Lucy gladly tilted forward to meet him in a hot passionate kiss. His lips were warm like the rest of him.

She was so caught up in it, in fact, that she didn't notice the liquid drizzling into her mouth. The sweet mixture slid down her throat and she gasped, wrenching away from him. He had just gave her the antidote. Her eyes filled with betrayed tears.

He didn't want her. He _lied._

"Y-you tricked me..."

Natsu caressed her face, his own face twisted in anguish at breaking her trust. "I'm so sorry Luce... You'll thank me later..."

And then her world went black.

.

.

.

A fully clothed Lucy awoke by herself in the lounge. She held her groggy head, cursing at the heaviness the potions had left her with. It was like she had a bad cold. The memories of what happened flooded back to her, and she was glad she was alone. It took her several long moments to calm her red face and her racing heart.

This was by far the most embarrassing thing that had ever happened to her.

She had attacked her best friend and sexually assaulted him in public, plus the whole guild- _including Natsu_ \- knew of her feelings now. God, she even pleasured herself in front of everyone! She presented herself like a platter to him and he didn't take the chance. Rejection shot through her for a fleeting moment. But then she was thankful. He was so trustworthy. Even when she threw herself at him he refused to take advantage of her.

It just made her love him even more.

But things would never be the same... Would Natsu even talk to her now? How would he treat her now that he knew how she felt towards him?

Surely he would at least want to be friends, he had gone so far as to keep her from doing something she'd regret. Although in her opinion, she wouldn't have regretted it all that much. But it would have been unfair to Natsu had he let her have her way. Their feelings weren't mutual, and he didn't deserve that to be forced upon him.

Well, no need to needlessly cry and mope about it. She would just let the pieces fall where they may. Lucy took a deep breath and exited the lounge, walking with her head high into the main hall.

.

.

.

"Gray you complete ass!" Lucy screeched unexpectedly. Nobody had seen her come in.

And even more unexpectedly, she throat-chopped him _again._

"F-fuck Lu-cy!" He choked, grabbing his injured neck.

"That's what you get, jackass! 'Go ahead and take advantage of her because she won't remember'? That's not right! Fuck you Gray!" Lucy continued, "And fuck everyone except for Erza and Natsu because you weren't going to even stop me! You guys seriously suck! How bout I give you this potion and not do a thing to help? You're all asshats!"

"Luce!"

Her anger evaporated immediately. Lucy froze up at the sound of her name being called. Or rather, because of who was calling her.

Natsu collided into her, crushing her in a hug. "God I'm so glad you're back to normal! I'm sorry for everything I did! How are you feeling? Are you okay? Are you mad?"

Lucy's tense shoulders softened. Natsu would never make things awkward, their friendship was too precious to him. "Natsu... Don't be sorry. Really this is all my fault. I should be the one apologizing. Attacking you and making you do those things... I'm sorry for putting you through that."

Natsu pulled away from her, holding her shoulders still. "So you aren't mad at me for what I did in the lounge?"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Of course not dummy. Thanks for that actually. It was a very clever trick on your part."

Natsu beamed at her. "Read it in one of your novels actually, so credit is all yours."

Lucy's eye twitched. "You read my novel?"

"No? _Anyways!_ I'm glad you're not mad. I really hated making you cry..." Natsu trailed off, a frown pulling his mouth downwards.

Lucy chuckled, lifting his chin up. "You did what was necessary. I wasn't thinking straight. Let's just be glad this is over!"

Natsu cheered, throwing his arm around her and leading her to the bar. Lucy smiled gently. She leaned up and placed a kiss on his cheek. He looked down at her in surprise. "Thank you for not betraying my trust Natsu. You're the best best friend ever."

Natsu blushed, smiling stupidly. He coughed awkwardly, "Yeah... friends. Say Lucy... So um... Do you really.. ya know... feel... er- I mean- What Gramps said... Was any of that true?"

Lucy giggled at his embarrassment, his anxiety somehow giving her courage. "Yes, Natsu. I liiiike you."

Natsu smiled idiotically again, now scratching the back of his neck in nervousness. "Well that's good. Because um... you know.. I didn't mind all the stuff you did to me. It was awesome actually. I mean! What I'm trying to say is... I kinda err- liiiike you too."

Lucy grinned brightly at him, grabbing his hand and squeezing tightly. He coughed again, eyes flickering away before gazing back at her face. "So um... c-can I kiss you?"

Lucy laughed hard, losing all oxygen and barely able to string a sentence together. "D-Do you even- have to ask?!" She wheezed. Catching her breath she said, "Honestly, with the amount of times I've forcibly kissed you today I think you're allowed to kiss me back every once in a while without asking permission."

Natsu laughed along with her. "Yeah you have a point."

And then he swept down and planted a long sweet kiss on her lips.

 ** _The end._**

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Just kidding.**_

Natsu grinned cheekily, throwing back another refill of his fire whiskey while keeping his eyes trained on Lucy's bright smile. The night had gone on in celebration of the new couple, and by now everyone was either slightly tipsy or full-on drunk.

He licked his lips. "Eh?"

He looked down at his mug, wide-eyed, sniffing tentatively. Damn, he had been too drunk to notice. He then looked up and locked eyes with Mira, who was smiling so cruelly and yet so sweetly at him...

Natsu put a hand on Lucy's soft bare thigh, sliding his palm up and down. Lucy flushed, looking at her new boyfriend in slight confusion. His eyes looked hazy and half-lidded.

"Luce..."

Lucy tilted her head. This felt oddly familiar to her for some reason. "Natsu? Is something wrong?"

Next thing everyone knew, Natsu was sucking face with Lucy, and she wasn't exactly pushing him away. Lucy gasped as Natsu dragged her from her stool, sitting her on his lap to straddle him. She flushed at the fact that everyone was giving them a knowing look, and she desperately wanted to get away from their gazes.

He blatantly grasped her butt cheeks in his large rough hands- the act almost making Lucy swoon in want. Lucy could already feel something foreign protruding against her thigh. She felt a flash of now-familiar heat crawl along her skin, and she couldn't quite get enough of it. Soon enough, their touches and pets became bolder and they left to find a privater place- the same lounge as this morning. Finally out of sight...

Lucy's screams could still be heard over the music and chatter though.

Their guild mates shook their heads, smirking slightly and continuing the party.

One mage in particular was very pleased with herself as she locked the lounge door and then headed back to the storage closet.

"Dieting potion? Please. A+ acting skills Mirajane Strauss, A+. Damn, I still got it." Mira corked the love potion and stored it with the many others she had. She'd have more fun with it another day in the future.

* * *

 **THE MATCHMAKER STRIKES AGAIN.**

 **What a plot twist eh? It was all Mira's meddling. I love this ending. 10/10 if I'm judging myself. So good. So good.**

 **But who cares what I think, what did you guys think?!**

 **And before everyone asks, yes it is possible that eventually someday I may or may not continue this with a different couple. I did leave the ending open so that I could add on, but the story is also complete as is. So we will just have to see! Perhaps it depends on how popular the story gets. ;)**


End file.
